Agua firme Agua que fluye
by Fire Soul FT
Summary: Gray termina con Juvia y ésta queda afligida, en ese momento recuerda a sus amigas y busca refugio allí. mención de Graylu, Lolu, Jerza y más. "—Lo siento Juvia, no creo que lo nuestro pueda continuar— Algo se quebró dentro de ella, algo muy frágil, algo que ya había sido víctima de muchas puñaladas. Reunió todas sus fuerzas y habló con tres palabras vacías. —¿Por qué, Gray?"


Propósito de Año Nuevo

La luna alcanzaba su cenit, y los copos de nieve caían irregularmente. El reloj de la catedral Kardia aguardaba para marcar las doce, y con ello el comienzo de un nuevo año para el mundo entero.

 **Dos minutos para el año nuevo.**

—Lo siento Juvia, no creo que lo nuestro pueda continuar— Algo se quebró dentro de ella, algo muy frágil, algo que ya había sido víctima de muchas puñaladas.

Reunió todas sus fuerzas y habló con tres palabras vacías.

—¿Por qué, Gray?

El por qué no le importaba en realidad. Solo quería seguir escuchando su voz, sentir sus manos sobre las de ella, y su aliento glacial sobre su cuello, erizándole la piel. Sintió cómo las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos y no quería dejarlas salir, ya no, no ahora, no en frente de él.

Fue inevitable. Un torrente de sentimientos latentes y anhelos destrozados nacieron en sus ojos, dejando un rastro cristalino al bajar por sus mejillas en forma de pequeñas gotas de dolor.

El chico desvió la mirada. Era difícil decirle la verdad, ya no quería seguir con ella, pero tampoco quería lastimarla, aunque dada la situación, ya era tarde para pensar así. Optó por la "verdad".

—Hay otra chica.

Silencio.

La primera campanada que marcó el fin de un año y el inicio de otro fue acompañada por el sordo sonido de una bofetada. Golpeó el pectoral de Gray con ambos puños, una vez, dos veces, tres... cuatro... a la quinta vez los brazos de él la detuvieron. Ella levantó la mirada. El habló.

—Lo siento...

Ella se soltó de su agarre, dividida entre sus propios deseos. Le sonrió vagamente en medio del llanto y un momento antes de echar a correr lejos, muy lejos, fueron esas palabras, su última despedida.

—Feliz año nuevo...— la chica de pelo azul se perdió entre las sombras, dejando al chico sobre el blanco manto de nieve que cubría el suelo.

—¿Hace frío no?— dijo irónico al aire, sin obtener respuesta, probando la ausencia de otro ser que quitara el frío de su alma, de su corazón. ¿Había hecho lo correcto? Esa era una buena pregunta.

Juvia corrió lejos, sin mirar atrás, después de todo, allí solo le esperaba un punzante dolor. Siguió hacia delante, solo concentrándose en llevar un pie delante del otro.

Estaba perdida y no sabía que hacer cuando recordó que Lucy y las demás chicas estarían celebrando en la residencia de la rubia, entonces emprendió la marcha hacia allí, cabizbaja.

La música sonaba a todo volumen, y en el aire se olía la pólvora de los fuegos artificiales usados hacía unos minutos.

Iba a tocar la puerta, pero se detuvo. Sus amigas estaban celebrando allí dentro, aunque ya no sabía si seguirían considerándola una amiga...

 **hace un par de meses atrás. Inicio de la relación con Gray.**

—No creo que debas Juvia.

Lucy y Juvia estaban sentadas junto a Levy en su banco preferido del instituto, una suave brisa helada movía las ramas desnudas de los árboles fuera en la entrada. Las chicas estaban adentro, discutiendo sobre por qué si y por qué no, Gray Fullbuster era un buen partido.

—Creo que Lu-chan tiene razón Juvia, ese chico tiene fama de rompe corazones. Además lo he visto consumiendo drogas.

—¡No digan eso! Juvia cree que Gray-sama es un chico estupendo.

—Juvia, tú eres nueva por aquí, no hace ni seis meses desde que fuiste transferida. Yo estuve con él y puedo asegurarte que su ternura solo es la fachada de un monstruo.— dijo la rubia, la herida ya había cicatrizado.

—Además...— Levy bajó la voz —circulan rumores de que solo usa a las chicas como juguetes, pero que en realidad le gustan los hombres.

Lucy asintió y agregó a lo dicho por Levy.

—Erza jura haberlo visto besándose con Sting, de la clase B-3— bajó aún más la voz —y dicen que mantiene relaciones sexuales con su hermano Lyon.

Levy intervino nuevamente.

—Enumerando: consume drogas, usa a las chicas, puede ser gay, se alcoholiza y anda con malas compañías.— decía mientras contaba con los dedos.

—Con respecto a lo de las malas compañías, escuché que su padre está en una secta religiosa, que se hacen llamar tartaros y dicen ser los hijos del demonio que traerán un nuevo orden al mundo.

Juvia se paró, indignada.

—Juvia cree que ustedes dos son muy susceptibles a chismes y rumores, pero Juvia sabe que Gray-sama es un chico lindo, tierno y gentil. Así que no me importa lo que digan, Juvia no dejará que ensucien a Gray-sama si Juvia está presente.

Lucy y Levy abrieron la boca para contestarle pero las detuvo con un ademán.

—Ya no digan nada, Juvia ya no quiere escucharlas más...

dijo, y se marchó.

 **volviendo al presente**

Desde entonces no habían vuelto a hablar, sería mejor si se iba a su casa a llorar a su habitación en vez de molestarlas. Cuando ya se iba, la puerta se abrió y escuchó la voz de Lucy detrás de ella.

—¿Juvia, eres tú?.

Se dio la vuelta, los rastros del llanto no habían desaparecido de su rostro aún.

Lo dudó un segundo, y lo dejó ser.

—¡Juvia lo siente!

Juvia se lanzó a los brazos de Lucy y lloró desmedidamente, sin contenerse, y la rubia no hizo más que abrazarla y tocarle el cabello con ternura. Lucy ya lo veía venir desde hacía tiempo así que se adelantó.

—¿Él te dejó por otra cierto?

—Así es... y no parecía importarle cuando se lo dijo a Juvia, estaba frío, y distante.

—Si... suele ser así.

Lucy recordó el fin de su relación y el cambio drástico de Gray, en relación a los momentos cuando aún eran pareja y al momento de terminar. Había un abismo de diferencia.

—Ven, pasa.

—Juvia tiene miedo de que no la reciban, todo por causa de lo tonta que Juvia ha sido.

—Eso no pasará, te lo aseguro. Todas allí dentro te queremos como a una hermana.

Juvia siguió a Lucy quien la tenía tomada por la mano, y con la cabeza a gachas entró en la sala. De las risas se pasó en un segundo a un reinante silencio.

Juvia sorbió la nariz

—Sucedió lo que temíamos chicas.

Sentenció Lucy. Juvia cerró los ojos. Para su sorpresa, sintió los abrazos de todas, desde Erza, hasta Levy, pasando por Cana y Mirajane también. Abrió los ojos y rió histérica mente aliviando la tensión que sentía.

—Gracias... Juvia ha sido una tonta.

Mirajane fue la que habló primero.

—Ara Ara...no es tu culpa que sea un bastardo. Además, no pensarás que aún sabiendo que esto pasaría nos quedaríamos de brazos cruzados. Tenemos una inmensa cantidad de información, datos vergonzosos, y planes para acabar con él.

A la albina se le formó una sonrisa maligna, Mirajane "La Demonio" volvía a las andadas.

Todas se sentaron y comenzaron a decirle a Juvia todo lo que habían descubierto sobre Gray Fullbuster.

Cana empezó el informe con lascivia en la mirada.

—Primero que nada, Gray sí es gay. Tenemos un vídeo que Erza grabó en la que Gray mantiene una relación sexual con Sting. Y su hermano Lyon nos dio un testimonio bastante elocuente de la homosexualidad de su hermano—

Mirajane agregó, sombría.

—Además de que es bottom y gime como zorra cuando lo penetran. Por cierto,— dice mientras rememora el vídeo —Sting tiene un pene enorme, aunque me pregunto cuan grande lo tendrá el malote de su amigo, ese tal Orga, me excita—

Las chicas rieron. Era algo normal en Mirajane pensar en cosas así, desde que había terminado con Laxus se había vuelto adicta a los penes, era casi como si buscara llenar el vacío que el realmente enorme pene de Laxus dejo en ella, casi.

—Continuemos con el informe.

Dijo Levy procurando cambiar de tema, ya sabía qué pasaba cuando le daban rienda suelta a la albina, al menos en esos temas.

—Lucy ha sido la encargada de idear planes para hundirlo y se le han ocurrido unos muy buenos. Y como su novio es muy buena onda se ha ofrecido como voluntario en alguno de ellos.

Juvia parpadeó, sorprendida. Viró la cabeza hacia Lucy y le preguntó.

—¿ya te les has declarado a Loke? Juvia ha dejado de hablarles y cuando Juvia vuelve se ha perdido toda la diversión.

Agachó la cabeza.

—Juvia siente haber considerado a Lucy una rival en el amor.

—Si Juvia, le he dicho a Loke que me gustaba y no ha tardado mucho en corresponderme. Es tierno y caballeroso, y aunque lo quiero mucho, hay veces que me empalaga un poco, necesito algo más... más pasional, ¿entiendes? Necesito fuego, puro fuego.

Mirajane iba a hablar, con algo en mente pero Levy alcanzó a taparle la boca.

Continuaron con el informe, hablando y blasfemando contra el Fullbuster, y a medida que pasaban los minutos Juvia comenzó a sentirse un poco mejor. Luego de que terminaron el informe y dejaron de hablar de Gray para pasar a temas más relevantes para ellas, como tratar la parafilia de Mirajane, Juvia pudo dejar de pensar en él y reírse de las idioteces que hacían sus amigas.

A eso de las una de la madrugada, Erza se acordó de algo importante.

—¡Chicas, no hemos hecho los propósitos de año nuevo aún!

Las demás asintieron con energía. Levy agregó.

—Es verdad, Juvia llegó un poco después de las doce y nos olvidamos por completo.

Todas tomaron una copa y Erza se encargó de servir el champagne. Cana comenzó.

—Este nuevo año, lograré tomar veinte barriles de cerveza sin emborracharme.

Un momento de silencio, algunas risas, y al unísono se escuchó.

—¡Salud por ello!

Erza siguió.

—En este nuevo año, Daré un paso más en mi relación con Jellal, lograré que se acueste conmigo.

Todas contuvieron una risa, hasta Juvia, puesto que conocía aquella situación. Cana dijo lo que todas pensaron.

—¡Suerte con ello!.

El resto de las chicas respondieron lo mismo a la vez.

Las demás chicas siguieron, Lucy se propuso terminar su novela, y Levy aprender un nuevo idioma. Cuando llegó el turno de Juvia todas guardaron silencio, estaban atentas, querían saber que diría Juvia, habiendo tenido la ruptura con Gray hacía apenas una hora.

—El propósito de año nuevo de Juvia será seguir hacia adelante y no mirar atrás.

Todas sonrieron. Juvia era una chica fuerte, ellas sabían que aún le dolía lo sucedido, pero también sabían que aún siendo así, Juvia podría superar la ruptura con Gray.

Todas levantaron sus copas y nuevamente dijeron.

—¡Salud por ello!¡Siempre estaremos contigo Juvia!

Los brindis terminaron y la noche continuó, la música volvía a sonar y estaban dispuestas a jugar a un juego que Erza había propuesto y que Mirajane había aprobado, grave error.

Por su parte, Juvia había aprovechado el alboroto para asomarse a la ventana, aún con copa en mano miró a la luna y se preguntó.

—¿Juvia podrá superarte, Gray-sama?— La chica de cabellos azules tenía muy claro que mucha gente no cumplía sus propósitos de año nuevo, y no estaba segura de poder hacerlo.

Aún le dolía lo sucedido, por supuesto, pero gracias a sus amigas estaba mejor, no bien, pero sí mejor.

—En este nuevo año, Juvia promete olvidarte, Gray...— Paso a paso lo haría, Juvia se había decidido.

¿pero en verdad sería así?¿sus palabras tendrían la fuerza suficiente para convertirse en acciones? Nadie lo sabía.

Se alejó de la ventana y siguió disfrutando la noche con las demás chicas, y entre risas y alcohol, fue olvidando temporalmente las cosas que aún la afligían.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

N/A1: Bueno, este fic responde al pedido de Luciel-San en el topic "escritura sólida: petición de fics" del foro GJM

N/A2: Me gusta el resultado y espero que a ti te guste también Onee-san.

N/A3: Si les gustó, dejen un review, siempre es gratificante conocer la opinión que tienen sobre mis trabajos.

N/A4: Puede ser que un futuro, le haga una segunda parte.


End file.
